China White (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of China White from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: China White. Chien Na Wei, more commonly known as China White, is a recurring antagonist appearing in the CW TV series, Arrow. She is the secondary antagonist in Season 1 and the Season 3 flashbacks, a minor antagonist in Seasons 2 and 5, and a supporting antagonist in Season 7. She is mercenary, assassin and leader of the Chinese Triad gangs occupied in Star City. She later becomes a member of the Ghost Initiative, a newer version of the Suicide Squad. She is portrayed by Kelly Hu, who also played D'Vorah in Mortal Kombat X, Miss Mirimoto in Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword and Lady Deathstrike in X2: X-Men United. Biography Early life Amanda Waller reveals to Oliver Queen that Edward Fyers wasn't supposed to shoot down the plane to destabilize the Chinese economy but to kill China White who was in it. Two years after the attempt on her life, China White arrives at Hong Kong to steal a dangerous virus called Omega. To do so, she drugs a man who works at the laboratory to steal the Omega. Oliver Queen and Maseo Yamashiro find the man and interrogate him for information but due to China's drug he doesn't know anything. To compensate for the capture of her inside man, China arrives at Maseo's home and attacks kidnaps his wife after a swordfight. Qhen Oliver and Maseo find out that Maseo's wife is kidnapped they want to go after China White but Waller forbids it, sending them to find the Alpha virus which is needed to make the Omega virus deadly, instead. To get his wife back, Maseo contacts her and makes a deal, Tatsu's life for the Omega virus. They in a club which was a front of the Chinese Triad. Oliver, who didn't know about the deal tries to stop Maseo but he hands her the virus. However, when China White tests the virus, it proves to be a fake. Angered, China orders her associates to kill them all. Oliver and Maseo manage to free Tatsu and fight their way out of the club. China chases them with a gun but they escape. Some time later, China returns to Starling City to host an auction where she sells the Omega. The auction is disrupted by Oliver, Maseo and some A.R.G.U.S. soldiers. China White leaves in a car but Oliver shoots her driver and knocks her unconscious when she leaves the car. She is then taken into custody by A.R.G.U.S.. Season 1 During Oliver Queens first year on the island she is almost killed when a rocket almost destroys her plane. For the Chinese Triad, China supervises the Triad's drug traffic into the city and assassinates anyone for a fair pay regardless of collateral damage and civilian body count. Due to the drug deals, China is associated with Martin Somers whom she pays to let the Triad smuggle drugs through his port. When dock worker Victor Nocenti finds out about this he treatens to expose Somers, who orders China to kill him. Victor's daughter Emily suspects Somers and Laurel Lance opens a trial to prosecute him. After Somers is attacked by the Hood China visits him to discuss the threat of Emily. Chine proposes to kill Emily but Somers, knowing killing her will only draw more attention to the case, sends her to kill Laurel instead. China and another Triad member storm Laurel's house but are attacked by Oliver until John Diggle arrives and killes China's accomplice. China is forced to flee before the police arrives. Seeking to kill Somers to tie up loose ends on the drug operation she returnes to the docks only to face the Hood. After a fight she is defeated but escapes. Later, Frank Bertinelli suspects the Chinese Triad of killing people close to him. He arranges a meeting with China White and her mentor Zhishan, threatening to destroy them if they didn't stop to which the Triad's reply that they have nothing to do with that. When Frank's daughter Helena kills Zhishan and convinces the Chinese Triad that her father is behind it, China takes it personally. She leads a group to Frank's house and orders them to kill everyone. She kills some of his bodyguards and tries to kill Frank but is stopped by The Hood, who shoots her in the leg. She manages to escape however. When Moira Queen and Frank Chen want to kill Malcolm Merlyn in fear for their lives, Chen reaches out to the Triad. Moira meets with China White and requests that she kills Malcolm Merlyn. China first tries to recruit Guillermo Barrera but he gets killed by The Hood. She then recruits Deadshot. They decide that the best way to kill Malcolm is when he is awarded the humanitarian award. At the event, they attack Merlyn's security guards to get Malcolm to flee outside. Instead, Merlyn flees into the building so China and her team are forced to chase him. China White and her team nearly succeed but are attacked by the Hood who prevents Merlyn's death. After a brutal fight with the Hood China is almost beaten but is able to flee when McKenna interrupts. Season 2 After the earthquake, the Triad starts hijacking the trucks which deliver medicine meant for Glades Memorial Hospital. In the first raid, Roy Harper takes out one of her motorcyclists which attack a truck. Nontheless, the truck is taken when China White appears on the street in front of it and kills both driver's. The Triad's action create a shortage of medicine into the hospitals, attracting the attention of the Hood. During the next raid, two of her motorcyclists attack the truck, but the Hood swiftly takes them out. The Hood walks to the trucks to see China White standing behind them. The Hood shoots an Arrow at China which is stopped by Bronze Tiger whom China hired to kill the Hood. China flees in one of the trucks and Bronze Tiger and the Hood fight, but are soon forced to leave when the police arrives. In a third raid, she and Bronze Tiger are again attacked by the Hood. She and Tiger both fight the Hood. When the Hood knocks China down she sees that John Diggle drives away the truck, determined to bring the needed medicine to the hospital. She boards the truck and forces is to crash by attacking Diggle. After a short skirmish she defeats Diggle and is prepared to kill him, only for the Hood to shoot a special arrow at her which ties her wrists to a pole, keeping her immobilized. The Hood and John are about to leave the scene when China mocks him, telling him that he'd softened since they last met and that he would never be a hero. It is later revealed to Oliver and John that she and her partner were taken into custody by the Police. Season 5 During a prison transfer, China and fellow inmates Liza Warner and Carrie Cutter hijack the bus. While Carrie distracts the prison guard, Liza sneaks up on him from behind and breaks his neck with her cuffs. After they have expelled all other prisoners from the bus, the trio drives it to Star City as they all have a debt to settle with the Green Arrow. Back in Star City, China returns to the triad but instead of rejoining them, she slaughters them together with her new companions. She interrogates the sole survivor for a so-called depository and murders him afterwards. Oliver and his team later find out that the depository is the one hundred million dollars the deceased crime lord Tobias Church gained during his AmerTek deal. When the trio attacks a warehouse in search for the depository, they are ambushed by the Green Arrow and Quentin Lance. China and Carrie both fight Oliver but flee when a special force team enters the building as well. Oliver is prevented to folow them by the special forces who have come to arrest him. When the warehouse search has yielded no results, the trio attacks some members of the Bertinelli crime family. After murdering one and leaving two in critical condition, Warner orders the remaining survivor to lead the three to Church's stash. When Carrie ask whether they should worry about the Green Arrow, Warner claims that Oliver is not a threat because the ACU is still hunting him. Both Oliver and his team and the ACU track down the trio to the Starling City cemetary where they find Church's stash inside one of the graves. However, once they leave the crypt with as much money as they can carry, they are ambushed by Oliver's team. Liza remains unpertubed and reveals that she hasn't taking the money to flee the city but intends to use it to buy the loyalties of Star Cities crime families. Indeed, a horde of Star City's criminal empires turn up moments later and attack the Green Arrow and his team on Liza's orders. In the resulting chaos, China remains where she is and defiantly waits for an enemy to engage her. When she is attacked by the new Black Canary, she manages to hold her ground for a few moments but is eventually blasted away by Dinah's sonic scream. China then attempts to flee but Oliver tackles her. China gets back up immediately and fights Oliver but their fight is interrupted by the ACU. Remembering the last time the ACU intervened, China claims that she will enjoy watching the vengeful policemen taking down Oliver. However, to the surprise of both China is shot by the police instead. Season 7 She is brought into A.R.G.U.S. custody for interviewing in regards to becoming a member of the Ghost Initiative, a newer version of the original Suicide Squad. She joins alongside Ricardo Diaz, Joe Wilson and Cupid. Navigation de:China White Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tragic Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Deal Makers Category:Flashback Villains Category:Inmates Category:Strategic Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist